1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite system, in which a plurality of devices, each respectively actuated using its own power source as a driving source, are actuated in cooperated with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a composite system, in which a plurality of devices are connected and respective devices are actuated in cooperation, when a plurality of first and second devices are combined for cooperation, respective devices are actuated using own independent power sources as driving sources.
As a result, when a battery as a power source of one device is dead, not only one device having the dead battery but also an entire composite system becomes impossible to use. This is particularly significant when the composite system is a portable type and a supply source as a power source is limited to a battery or the like to cause a significant inconvenience.
On the other hand, while an AC adapter may be used as a replacement of the battery, AC adapters have to be provided for respective devices, which causes their use to be troublesome or to require high cost.